Optoelectronic devices play a crucial role in data communications. Yet, to advance the adoption and use of such devices, the ability to manufacture optoelectronic devices efficiently is desirable in reaching the low cost targets demanded. Of particular importance is reducing the cost of the process of packaging optoelectronic devices, since a large portion of the cost of an optoelectronic communications device (up to 75%) is packaging cost. Packaging is typically conducted on a unit-by-unit basis. Techniques which would allow for the manufacture of optoelectronic device packages on a large scale, for example, on a wafer- or grid-level would therefore be beneficial from the cost standpoint.
Hermetically sealed optoelectronic device packages are known. Such packages provide for containment and protection of the enclosed devices and components from contamination and water vapor present in the atmosphere outside of the package. Such packages also provide the ability to couple the packaged optoelectronic devices to other optical components, such as optical fibers. These packages typically include an open-top case made of Kovar which includes a cavity region in which a laser is mounted. An optical fiber is provided which extends into the cavity through a feedthrough in the sidewall of the case and a cover is attached to the case to seal the cavity. There are various drawbacks associated with the use of such a fiber feedthrough. For example, where a metallized fiber is used in forming the hermetic seal, the cost can be very high. In addition, it is difficult to effectively seal the fiber in the feedthrough, making the package susceptible to leakage and loss in hermeticity. A hermetic package not relying on a fiber feedthrough would therefore be desirable.
Further, leakage in device packages typically result in exposure of the contained components to water vapor and contaminants, causing performance degradation of the components. This is particularly the case for optoelectronic and optical components. A simple technique for testing the hermeticity of the sealed device package would thus be beneficial.
There is thus a need in the art for technology that overcomes or conspicuously ameliorates one or more of the problems described above with respect to the state of the art.